


We found love (in a hopeless place)

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Zombie AU, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the apocalypse. Life as they once knew has vanished, the dead have taken over the Earth, each day is a fight for survival and the chances of meeting friendly people get slimmer by the second. There is no hope for humanity and Kira will probably die tomorrow. And yet, something bright may shine in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found love (in a hopeless place)

**Author's Note:**

> written for Kira rarepair week day 2: quotes/song lyrics

1.

 __ **You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
And when it’s over, and it’s gone  
You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
So that you could have the good**

If there’s one person in the whole entire world that wasn’t ready for the apocalypse, it’s Kira. Sure, she’d seen movies like Night of the Living Dead and World War Z. She was a fan of The Walking Dead and its spin-off, she read comics about zombies and she played zombie games that gave her nightmares.

So, you’d think she was at least _a bit_  prepared.

Not exactly.

The first few weeks of the outbreak are still a blur to her, even now. She remembers a lot of ominous new broadcasts her dad had turned off with a sigh (’they’re just scaring us’), leaked rapports about unusual brain activity, boys at college proudly stating that the army had asked them to join them in ‘the war against terrorism’. Now, Kira knows the government had known what was about to happen, or at least had a notion of it. They hadn’t been recruting young boys for the war against terrorism. They’d been recruting them for the war against the dead.

There had been evacuations, sounds of bombing and shooting at night, lying awake because someone in the refugee camp you were staying at was sobbing loudly, weeping for a lost lover or child.

And then there had panic when the army came. Kira had thought they were there to help them, to give them information on what was happening. But then she saw their eyes, the way they were looking at the crowd, and she knew they weren’t here to help.

At one order of a commander, the soldiers got in formation. And they pointed their guns _at them_ , at civilians. At the sick and the young and the innocent. Like they were the enemy.

Kira hadn’t understood at first. There had to be a mistake, they were wrong. But then came her answer, over a speaker held by the commander’s mouth.

“Every person between the age of eighteen and thirty is obligated to step forward and come with us.”

“Why?” A middle aged man asked, shielding a young girl from the sight of the weapons.

“We’re recruting.”

Protest had risen then, and everyone started talking all at once. Children started crying and parents sank to their knees to comfort them, boys turned to each other with pure horror spead across their face, realizing that _they_  were eighteen or older. The same ones once boasting that they had been asked to fight for the army were now white as sheets. It was one thing to read a letter and reject it. It was something else to stare into a gun and being forced to come with them.

When the voices got too loud and anger crept into them, one soldier raised his gun and fired into the air as a warning.

“All people between eighteen and thirty are to be registered at the health post. You will receive a badge with your number on it. Get into the truck matching that number.”

“You can’t do this!” A woman had yelled, clutching her baby to her chest.

“You are seperating families! You’re sending children to war!”

“Miss, there’s no other way. Stay calm and register-” The commander was cut off by a rock hitting his head, and immeditely at least five guns turned towards the one who had thrown it.

“You go ask your own children to fight!” The man throwing the roll screamed, already picking up another one to throw.

Other people started agreeing and the atmosphere in the refugee camp turned dark, angry, in seconds. Kira’s skin crawled with the feeling that things were gonna escalate really quickly.

Five minutes later, another shot filled the air. This time, it wasn’t a warning shot.

Someone had tried to take a gun from a soldier. The soldier had responded like he was trained to by pushing the man off, but the man must’ve curled his hand behind the trigger.

A little girl froze, then sank to her knees and eventually her stomach. Dark blood colored the sand underneath her. She didn’t get up.

She was the first innocent to fall. Many more would follow.

Kira managed to get out of the crowd before they attacked the army as one thriving, angry being. More shots filled the air and more bodies hit the ground and more chaos arose.

Looking back to it, Kira isn’t sure how she escaped. There were so many people, all pushing where she was pulling, all lunging forward when she wanted to get away. But somehow she managed to flee.

That was the only attempt from the army to recute civilians, and that eventually led to the irriversable downfall of society.

There were just _so many_  of them. Almost all people in the refugee camp that got killed but hadn’t been hot through the head came back, attacking the survivors and turning them too. And then they roamed freely, because there was no army to stop them, and turned more people.

The army was large, but the undead were larger.

There are a lot of times Kira thinks she’s the only one left standing. She doesn’t even know _how_ , but she manages to survive everytime. It’s a good thing she knows how to climb trees and the dead don’t.

Kira knows she can survive. Somehow, her instincts kicked in and she made it this far.

Yeah, she can survive. The question is if she really wants to.

* * *

2.

 __ **It’s like you’re screaming, and no one can hear  
You almost feel ashamed  
That someone could be that important  
That without them, you feel like nothing**

She finds her when Kira’s putting a gun against her temple, tears streaming down her face.

When Kira hears someone approaching, she closes her eyes. If they want to kill her and steal the clothes off her back, let them. She’s tired and she just wants to rest.

“Hey.” Surprisingly, the voice is soft, kind. Kira’s taken aback by this and opens her eyes despite herself.

A girl is standing in front of her, her arms raised in surrender. She can’t be much older than Kira is, with her soft face and young eyes.

There’s a crossbow flung over her shoulder and her clothes are ripped and dirty, but she still looks pretty.

“Are you okay?”

Kira realizes she’s still holding the gun against her head and quickly moves to aim it at the girl instead.

“Who are you?” She bites. She’s seen too much of this new world to even think for one second this girl has good intentions, no matter how friendly she looks. People are excellent actors nowadays.

“I’m Allison. What’s your name?”

“None of your business.”

Allison raises an eyebrow.

“Well, you know my name _and_  you’re aiming a gun at me. Don’t you think that’s a bit of an unfair advantage?”

“Who says you don’t have me surrounded with your buddies and they sent you as a distraction?”

Allison tilts her head and pouts.

“Good point. Would you believe me if I told you I was alone?”

“Why should I?”

“Again, good point. I guess you shouldn’t. I just saw you sitting here with the gun and-” she shakes her head, “nevermind. I’ll be going now, okay?”

Kira jerks her chin as an indication that she has to go the way she came, and Allison nods. She slowly walks backwards, still holding her hands in surrender, and only turns her back to her once Kira lowers her gun.

Kira likes to refer to this day as ‘the day the apocalypse ended’, which makes Allison blush everytime she says it, no matter how many times that is.

Because, she’s soon to realize, the end of the world is only the end if you make it so. Even as civilisation crumbles, even as another life form rises to power, even if humanity is chased into the wild to fend for themselves, Earth doesn’t stop spinning. The sun still shines, the plants still grow, you still age and breathe and love and hate.

Kira’s world ended the moment her refugee camp fell, but Allison finds a way to build it up again.

After her encounter with Allison, Kira decides she’s not worth wasting a bullet on. So she sucks it up, packs her few belongings, flings her worn backpack over her shoulder and forces her legs to start walking.

Kira usually sticks to the forest, even though it gives the dead more opportunities to sneak up to her from behind a tree. But if she’s caught into a herd here, she can easily climb up a tree and sit it out, wait for them to forget she’s there. If she gets caught in one on the deserted highway, there’s no way to run or hide. She isn’t the best fighter, certainly not with only five bullets left in her gun, so she’d rather be safe than sorry.

She likes to think she’s still a good person. She didn’t kill Allison when she snuck up on her, she never ambushed survivors to steal some food, she hasn’t sought out a gang to roll with in order to survive. The apocalypse challenges your moral principles, but if Kira is gonna lose everything, she’d like to keep her pure heart.

So when she hears a scream, rather than to run into the other direction and stick to her own rule of never leaving the forest, she runs towards it with raised gun.

She may not be a good fighter, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t try to help this person. In the end, the only person Kira has to live with is herself. She’d like to be able to do so without feeling disgusted with herself because she didn’t help someone in need.

The screaming leads her to the highway, the one place she didn’t want to go to. Kira takes a deep, shaky breath, rolls her shoulder and raises her gun.

It’s not hard to spot the person in need. They’re standing on the roof of a car, surrounded by at least seven zombies. Kira is still too far away to make out more of them, but she doesn’t need to. She has a good aim. She can take five from where she’s standing.

Kira closes one eye, focuses, aims and pulls the trigger.

One zombie hits the ground, the other six turn around to the noise. Kira doesn’t take the time to calm herself before she pulls the trigger again, and again and again and again. The second, third, fourth and fifth zombie hit the ground, only leaving two more standing.

Now what?

“Hey!” The person on the car screams. Kira looks at them and sees them franctically pointing at something on the ground. Kira follows where they’re pointing to and sees a crossbow lying on the asphalt.

The weapon is lying perfectly between her and the two approaching zombies, and Kira lunges forward to grab it.

She dives for the crossbrow and kneels, aiming the weapon at the head of the first zombie. The thing keeps getting closer, groaning and reaching for her with rotten fingers.

Kira has never seen a crossbow in her life, let alone shot one, so she honestly doesn’t know what to do with it. She attempts to pull the trigger, but the arrow falls only a feet away.

Meanwhile, the two zombies keep stumbling closer. She can already hear their hungry teeth clap together. She tries again, but again the weapon doesn’t cooperate.

The first zombie is really close now. She can smell his dead flesh. Kira looks around her, hoping the stranger on the car dropped another weapon like a gun, but when she looks behind her she sees more zombies emerge from the woods.

Shit.

There’s only one thing she can do.

She flings the crossbow over her shoulder, grabs the two arrows from the ground and runs towards the two zombies in front of her. She’s never done this, only seen it on TV, so she sends a silent prayer to any god who might be listening before grabbing the zombie by the back of its neck and stabbing the arrow through its eye.

The thing drops in front of her feet and Kira jumps over it to take down the second zombie. When the second one hits the ground too, she runs for the car.

The person is already getting down and when Kira reaches them, she sees it’s Allison.

“So we meet again,” Allison says stiffly, glancing over Kira’s shoulder to the zombies coming towards them. Kira looks too and counts at least fifteen.

Thank god they’re slow.

Kira grabs Allison by ther wrist.

“Come on,” she hisses before dragging her with her. They run until there’s a relatively big gap between them and the small herd and then make a turn straight for the woods. Kira guides Allison between the trees, looking for a strong one to climb into.

As if the same god she just prayed to heard her, she catches sight of a tree with, believe it or not, a treehouse in it.

“Here,” Kira says once they come to a halt.

“Climb.”

There’s no ladder or planks of wood hammered into the tree trunk, but thankfully Allison is a good climber. Kira is right behind her after glancing back one last time. The first zombies of the herd are making their way through the trees, but haven’t spotted them yet.

Allison pulls Kira into the treehouse, who closes the hatch behind her.

Kira looks around the treehouse, half expecting another zombie to attack them, but it’s totally empty except for a small table stuffed in the corner.

“Thanks,” Allison says, turning to look at kira.

“You saved my life out there.”

Later, way later, when they went from strangers to friends to lovers, Kira will tell her she saved her life that day too, simply by showing up right before she could shoot herself through the head. Allison will smile and take her hand, saying they ended up saving each other.

But for now, she just hands back Allison’s crossbow and mumbles: “Don’t get used to it.”

* * *

3.

__**Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away ‘cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

The first time they kiss is after they both almost died.

They’re scavenging, desperate to find some real food after weeks of eating squirrels and rats. Hunger drove them to the suburbs, even though they both know that’s not a good idea. There are simply too many places the undead can hide and the tiniest sound could lure them all to them.

But if scavenging the suburbs means finding real food, the risk is worth it.

On one of their previous scavenging hunts, Kira found a sword hanging on the wall of some museum. Taking it off had set an alarm off which had lured all the zombies in the area to them, but they had managed to escape and now Kira could defend hersellf without bullets.

When they arrive in a suburb close to Los Angeles, there are no zombies in sight. The streets seem desserted, some cars scattered across them with the doors still open, as if the owners were in such a hurry to get away they didn’t have the time to close them behind them.

They check the cars first, hoping that someone left the keys in the ignition in their hurry to get out. Allison motions to Kira after they checked about ten of them, proudly pointing at the keys in the ignition.

“Looks like we found our get away car,” she smiles. Over the past couple of weeks, Kira has learned that Allison is a big smiler. Even when they’re both sick of hunger or freezing or running from the dead, she always manages at least a small smile. Kira is comforted by it.

“Who says the car is still working?” Kira asks.

“Maybe it was left behind for a reason.”

“I don’t want to make any noise if we don’t have to. Let’s just hope it works and come back to it when we’ve looked around a bit, okay?”

Kira agrees and they carefully get in the first house. There’s only one zombie roaming around, which Kira beheads with her sword in one swing. Allison gives her appreciative looks and heads for the kitchen.

They don’t even bother opening the fridge, knowing all too well that whatever they’ll find in there will have rotten to the point where you can’t even tell what it used to be, and head staight for the cubboards. Allison finds an unopened box of ceral and two cans of peaches and Kira pulls a can of tuna out of a cubboard. Allison checks Kira’s cubboard again because Kira is too short to reach all the way to the back and pulls out another can of anjovis and pees in a pot.

“Jackpot,” Kira whispers as she sinks to her knees to look underneath the sink. There are three bottles of fresh, unopened water and she grins up to Allison. They won’t have to heat up and filter river water for at least a week and a half.

“I’m gonna check upstairs too, okay? See if they left any painkillers and bandages behind,” Allison says, already heading to the stairs.

“Be careful,” Kira replies, opening another cubboard in the hopes of finding more treasures.

Allison is back before she can find more food, proudly showing off the clothes stuffed into her arms.

“Whoever lived here didn’t have time to pack half of their closet,” she grins. Kira helps her stuff them into her backpack and then puts the food in her own.

They look through five more houses, finding treasure after treasure. Some more water, a bottle of wine, a box of crackers, crazy cheese, a box of spaghetti and a bowl of spaghetti sauce (Allison snatches a pot too, even though it takes a lot of room, because she wants to cook Kira some pasta), two old schoolbags they stuff with the food that doesn’t fit in their own bags anymore and some more clothes, included clean underwear. 

“I don’t get it,” Allison says as they’re walking down the street. They’re packed with two backpacks each and their weapons, but she somehow still looks cheerful.

“Why do people always take medicine when they have to leave in a hurry, running from the zombie apocalypse? You’d think they’d stack up on clothes and food.”

“I’m sure they do.”

“And yet we found food to last us at least a month and clothes to keep us warm this winter, and not one painkiller.”

Kira frowns.

“Mhh, you’re right.”

“I really want to stock up on some medicine, though. One of us is bound to get sick this winter and I want to at least have some painkillers within reach.”

“So what? You want to go to a pharmacy?”

“Not one in the city. I highly doubt we’ll find anything there except zombies. But places like this often have their own little pharmacies; not as big as others, but this area looks relatively untouched. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

So they keep their eyes open for a pharmacy and eventually find one too.

“Aha!” Allison says smugly. Kira rolls her eyes at her and reaches out to open the door.

“Locked,” she says with a sigh.

Allison looks around and then back to the glass door. She cups a hand against the glass to peer inside.

“I can see some shelves,” she tells Kira.

“It looks like it’s untouched. No looters passed through here.”

“So how do you want to get inside?”

Allison pulls back and thoughtfully chews her lip.

“You know, we’ve been here for a while now and I haven’t seen that many zombies. Only two or three, the ones we took down in the houses.”

“Do you think it’s worth the risk?”

“If we find some pills and lotions and bandages, definitely. And I think we have a good chance of finding them here.”

Kira nods.

“Then let’s do it.”

Allison nods too, takes a deep brreath and slams her crossbow into the glass.

It immediately shatters and falls to the ground. Kira flinches by the noise, but Allison is already reaching inside to open the door. She opens the door with a proud smirk and Kira cautiously enters the store, sword out just in case.

“Bingo,” Allison whispers. She gets on her knees and starts loading different bottles of pills into her backpack. Kira looks around some more and does the same once she thinks the coast is clear. She makes sure to stack up on tampons and pads too, sending a silent thank you to whatever zombie god is keeping them alive. When they can’t fit anything else in either of the backpacks, they turn back to the frontdoor to leave.

“Shit,” Allison hisses. She holds out her arm to keep Kira from leaving.

“What?”

“Zombies.”

“How many?”

Allison glances back outside before diving back behind the shelves.

“Don’t know, at least ten. Maybe more.”

“Shit,” Kira agrees.

“Maybe there’s a  backdoor.”

The two girls creep through the store, staying low and trying to walk as quietly as possible. There’s a door with ‘exit’ at the back ot the room, and Kira opens it.

“Aarrgh!” The groan reaches her before the zombie can and Kira falls backwards, trying to stay out its reach. The thing tumbles inside, followed almost immediately by a second and a third one.

“Kira!” Allison screams, jumping between her and the zombies. She takes the first one out with her crossbow, jerks the arrow out of its head and uses it to kill the other two.

When she wants to run outside, she stops dead in her tracks, turns back and slams the door shut.

“More?” Kira guesses.

“I think this is where they’re all holed up,” Allison replies, turning pale. The two girls look at each other for a few moments and then Kira turns back to the front of the store.

She doesn’t really know what her plan is, but it’s immediately ruined either way when the zombies in the back start banging on the door, making enough noise to draw the zombies that hadn’t heard the glass shatter here.

“Great,” Kira huffs, holding her sword so tightly her knuckles turn white.

“Now what?”

Allison looks lost and scared, drained from every last bit of color and big eyed. She suddenly looks very young again. Kira often forgot they were both not even nineteen yet, barely old enough to vote, not old enough to be in the apocalypse by a long shot.

“Allison,” Kira says, reaching for her hand.

“Stay with me, okay? Don’t panic. I need you here. We’re gonna get through this, together.”

The taller girl slowly nods, squeezes her hand.

Kira peeks back outside. At least thirty zombies have gathered outside, slowly but surely reaching the pharmacy. Once they find them, they’re finished. There’s no way to go, they’ll be trapped. They have to move, and they have to do it now.

“They’re close, but they’re scattered. We can easily dodge them if we pay attention and stick together. Once outside, we need to find a car. Do you understand?”

Allison rubs her face, then nods.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I can start one by cutting some wires if you give me enough time to do it.”

“Okay, I can do that. Whatever you do, don’t let go off my hand, okay?”

“Okay,” Allison nods, grabbing Kira’s hand even tighter.

Kira wants to say something else, maybe ‘don’t get bitten’ or ‘thank you for saving my life’ or ‘I love you’, but then the zombies in the back break through the door and they’re forced to move or stay and get eaten.

Kira runs outside, her sword in one hand and Allison’s hand in the other, pulling the other girl with her. She beheads a zombie that gets too close and pushes another one out of the way, making her way to a bunch of cars at the end of the street.

She jerks open the door of the first car she sees, pulls out a zombie sitting in the driver’s seat and kicks its brain in. She crawls over to the passanger seat so that Allison has the room to work.

“You get the car started, I’ll cover you,” Kira states, taking Allison’s crossbow and holding it in front of her face.

Allison ducks under the steering wheel and gets her knife out while Kira aims the crossbow at the heads of approaching zombies.

She can take down eleven before she runs out of arrows.

“Allison, hurry up!”

“I’m almost there, just give me a second!”

“We don’t have a second!” Kira reaches over Allison’s back and kicks a zombie lunging for Allison in the face. Right when a second one tries to sink its teeth into Allison’s shoulder, the taller girl jerks her fist upwards and stabs her knife into its eye. The motor roars to life.

“Got it!” She exclaims, closing the door of the driver’s seat and getting behind the wheel. 

Their car is almost completely surrounded by them now. A few more seconds and they’ll be stuck.

“Allison, we have to go! Now!”

“I know, I know!” Allison hits the gas, works the stick and shoots backwards, knocking over some zombies. When they’re out of the herd, she turns the wheel, jerks the stick again and drives away.

“We did it,” Kira says once they’re out of the suburb, leaving the herd behind in the dust.

“We did it!”

Allison laughs too, then, big and dimply and close to hysterical.

“I can’t believe we did it!”

Maybe it’s the near death experience, maybe it’s the four backpacks full of useful things and maybe it’s the fact that it’s just Allison, but they don’t stop laughing the entire way back to the treehouse.

When they’re safely inside, the backpacks put in the corner and the table moved from the corner to the hatch to cover it, Allison grabs her face and kisses her.

It’s totally unexpected and Kira jerks back in surprise. Allison looks at her with a guilty look on her face, biting her lip.

“Sorry,” she whispers against Kira’s mouth.

“I’m just really glad you didn’t die.”

Kira smiles, then moves her head forwards to capture Allison’s lips with her own.

“Me too,” she says.

* * *

4.

 ** _Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we’re standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine_**

Allison gets kidnapped.

They’re at a warehouse, looking for canned food. It’s a casual search; they still have enough food at the treehouse, but you can never have enough canned food. Allison’s fingers are lazily intertwined with Kira’s, her bow in her other hand and a relaxed smile on her face.

“Wanna split up?” She wonders. Kira’s heart starts raising.

“Wh - what?” She stutters. Allison giggles, gives her a kiss on the nose.

“To search for food, sily!”

“Oh! Uh, I don’t know. Is that a good idea?”

Allison shrugs.

“It’ll definitely be faster. And the faster we’re done here, the faster we can go home and I can finally cook you that pasta we’ve been saving.”

 _Home_. it’s only a small word, but it could just as well be the entire world for Kira. She still can’t believe the world had to end for her to find her home.

“Okay, you’re right. Meet back here in haf an hour?”

“Cool, see you then!”

Allison lets go off her hand after giving her a quick kiss on the lips and walks away.

An hour later and Allison still hasn’t returned.

Kira would think the undead got to he if it wasn’t for the fact that there were no zombie in sight, she and Allison had made sure of that.

They would’ve gotten away with it if they had been a bit faster, or if Kira had been a bit louder. But she just so happenes to be light waljker, especially if she has a feeling something was wrong, and she’s also just really short and caneasily duck behind things to hide.

So when she hears someone coming, low male voices finding their way to her, she ducks behind the first pile of wooden boxes she can find and holds her breath.

“- swear there were two of them,” one of them says. Kira can see two shapes from her hiding spot, heavy boots and big guns.

“Yeah? Where is she then?” The other man asks. His voice is thick with a Southern accent.

“I don’t know, man! Probably smelled trouble and left.”

“Without her girlfriend?”

“People don’t have girlfriends anymore nowadays, Nathan. People are either alive or dead. With you or against you, and all those things can change in a second. She probably bailed on her without thinking twice about it. I’d do the same.”

The other man, Nathan, grunts.

“What are we still doing here if she already left? Come on, let’s head back to the truck. Deucalion will be happy with what we got.”

The two figures turn around, walk back the way they came. Kira doesn’t take the time to make a plan. All she knows is that Allison is getting taken and that she has to stop them beforeshe loses them.

So she shadows them, ducking from hiding spot to hiding spot as they lead her back to the truck they’re keeping Allison in.

She hears the muffled screaming before she sees the truck, and her blood starts to boil.

She glances over the barrels she’s hiding behindto take in the situation. Thre’s one guy sitting behind the wheel, one other kicking at dust and then the two guys she came across.

Four probably armed men against one small girl with a sword.

But Kira’s home, her entire world is stuck in that truck, and she would slaughter the last man on earth to get her back.

Kira has never killed anyone before. The dead, yes, but the living… she’s more a ‘live and let live’ kind of girl. But since these guys are the ones to break that rule first… she really doesn’t see another way.

So she retraces her steps, finds an advantage point somewhere high up and kicks over a barrel.

She doesn’t have to wait long for Nathan and the other dude to come running.

“I swear I heard a noise,” Nathan hisses, raising his gun.

“You hear a lot of thing,” the other man mumbles before spitting on the ground.

They move right underneath her hiding spot an Kira doesn’t even have the time to come up with another plan or to be nervous or to chicken out. Her legs move before she can tells them to and she’s onto Nathan’’s back and slitting his throat with her sword before he has the chance to scream for help.

The other man didn’t hear Kira or Nathan struggling, he’s still walking forward. Kira sneaks up to him and slits his throat as well.

Just like that. Easy. Two dead, two to go.

Kira makes sure to stab them through the eye with her knife so that they won’t turn back to quite literally bite her in the ass and then turns back to end the job.

Kira sneaks around back, behind the parked truck. She makes sure to stay low so that the driver can’t see her in his rearview mirror, slowly walks to the passenger side and yanks open the door.

Before the man can yell for help, he has a sword through his head.

Unfortunately for Kira, he falls forward against the honk. A piercing sounds fills the warehouse and the last man standing turns around to see what’s happening.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He screams, raising his gun at Kira. She ducks behind the door just before he opens gunfire at her.

“Fuck,” Kira whispers to herself. She has no way of reaching him before he shoots her.

She looks around to find another way out and her eyes land on the keys in the ignition of the truck.

They left the keys in.

Kira crawls in the truck, hoping the shooter thinks she’s still hiding behind the door, and drags the dead dude from his place. She tries to stay as low as possible as she starts the motor.

“Hey! Stop!” The shooter yells, now aiming for the windshield. Kira ducks and hits the gas, lurging forward. The shooter can jump out of the way just in time.

Kira puts the truck in reverse and races out of the warehouse backwards, busting the gates as she does so.

“So long, sucker!” She screams at the shooter, and then she makes her way the hell out of that place.

* * *

Kira is smart enough not to take the truck to their treehouse and stops halfway to let Allison out of the back of the truck.

Allison, who probably still thinks she’s being taken, flings herself forward and knocks Kira off her feet, wrapping her hands around her throat.

“It’s me!” Kira squeals.

“You’re safe, it’s me!”

Allison gasps and immediately lets go, sitting back on Kira’s stomach.

“Kira? What happened?”

Kira rubs her throat and sits up straight.

“I saved your ass, that’s what happened.”

“Those men-”

“All dead except for one. That’s why we have to move, before he catches up with us.”

“You - killed them?”

“Let me process that when we’re safe back home, alright?”

Allison gets off her and helps her up.

“Yeah, of course. Are you alright, though? Besides that?”

Kira looks at the girl in front of her and reaches for her hand.

“Now I am, “ she says softly.


End file.
